


刹车

by EternalMoments



Series: 开演之时 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 道路千万条，安全第一条。行车时乱搞，亲哥泪两行。*CP：加米，pwp。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 开演之时 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925212
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	刹车

马修险些一脚把油门踩到底。

他绷住脚掌，右手握牢方向盘，左手去抓阿尔弗雷德的手。

“阿尔。”马修扫了一眼抱着腿坐在副驾驶座上的阿尔弗雷德，转回头去看路边的指示牌，前方五百米有下高速的岔口，“我在开车。”

“继续开呀。”

阿尔弗雷德狡黠地一笑，又伸出另一只没被擒住的手，接过上一任未竟的事业，并且更进一步：拉开拉链，隔着最后一层棉布料揉搓。

马修颤了一下。他试图通过想点别的事情来分散注意力：他就应该收下之前的帕罗阿托工厂塞给他们的自动驾驶汽车，偶尔收点谢礼也没什么，这样阿尔弗雷德做这种事情的时候……等等自动驾驶不是为了让他能做这种事情！意识到自己思考方向产生了可怕的扭曲，马修想要把头朝方向盘上砸。

但他不能，所以他只好重重叹一口气，然后重新咬住嘴唇。

方向盘微微偏转，带领着车驶向离开高速的路口。通过车道的减速带时，马修不得不放开抓着阿尔弗雷德的那只手，放到方向盘上，稳住方向。

而阿尔弗雷德的捉弄随着车身的震动变得凌乱，并且远不止这些——马修猛地吸了一口气——他感到阿尔弗雷德把脑袋塞进了他的手臂和大腿之间，用牙齿勾住松紧带，把他的内裤扯了下来。已然胀大的性器弹出来，贴在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。阿尔弗雷德轻轻笑了一声，伸出舌尖舔了一下燥热的顶端，然后把嘴唇抵上去，缓缓分开，自上而下地把整根阴茎含进口中。他的舌头灵活地缠着越发粗大的柱身，呼吸挠得马修小腹发烫。

马修握紧方向盘，将车子驶下主路，开进茂密的杂草丛里。车的速度减慢，最后停止。马修如释重负，把第一下发泄用在了对刹车的一脚猛踩上。他挂好空档，最后看了一眼后视镜，锁上车门和窗户。他摁着阿尔弗雷德，把主驾驶座的椅子推到不能再往后的位置，然后把那颗伏在他两腿间的脑袋提起来。

阿尔弗雷德舔了舔湿漉漉的嘴唇，弯起眼睛。

“过来。”

马修把阿尔弗雷德从副驾驶座上拽到自己的腿上。这段路不短不长，正好够他把阿尔弗雷德的裤子扒下来。阿尔弗雷德踢开裤子，把内裤从屁股上剥下来，挂在脚踝上，和两只袜子作伴。他坐到马修的大腿上，曲起膝盖，往前挪动，让他的性器和马修的蹭到一块儿。马修的呼吸粗重起来，他俯身打开储藏格，捞出一瓶旅行装润滑液。阿尔弗雷德趁机把手伸进他低敞的领口，手指紧贴马修胸口的起伏，摩挲着锁骨和乳尖。

沾满润滑液的手抚上阿尔弗雷德的臀部，冰凉粘滑的液体激得他浑身一抖。马修扶着他的腰，手指开始探入他的后穴。阿尔弗雷德的后庭舒张收缩着欢迎马修的进入。

马修准备加入第三根手指的时候，阿尔弗雷德扭着腰抬起身子，让马修的手指全部滑了出去。

“快点，”阿尔弗雷德说，抓住马修的阴茎，对准自己身下的穴口，“快点进来。我们昨晚才做过。”

“你会疼的。”

“那就弄疼我吧。”阿尔弗雷德厮磨着马修的嘴角，柔声说，“只有你能弄疼我。别人谁都不行。”

马修用一个吻回答他。他托着阿尔弗雷德的髋部，将他的身子往下沉。顶端撑开湿润的穴口，挤进柔软、热烈的甬道。

作为接受的那一方时，阿尔弗雷德往往乐于放纵自己的声音。尽管他也和马修一样喜欢接吻，但他更爱将雨点似的轻柔细小的吻散落在马修的眉角、脸颊和嘴唇上，同时操着支离破碎的单词和句子向马修索求更深的、更狠的冲撞。

于是马修也不再克制，攥着阿尔弗雷德的大腿根将他抛起又摔下。阿尔弗雷德喘着气，在马修撞上他的靶心时满足而恣意地呻吟。随着他的呻吟声越来越大，马修的抽动越发加快。他的手指缠绕上马修蜷曲的发丝，抚摸马修的耳根，还有头发藏住的后颈的伤痕。马修的亲吻一路落向阿尔弗雷德的胸口，含住他的乳首吮吸，又忽然用牙齿刮上一两下。阿尔弗雷德肿胀的顶端抵着马修的腹部磨蹭，马修握住他的阴茎，修剪平整的指甲在马眼周围打转。快感如同细密的浪潮一阵阵冲上他的头顶，将他推上高潮的浪峰。

马修及时用纸巾接住了阿尔弗雷德的精液。阿尔弗雷德的内壁痉挛着收紧，马修轻哼一声，正要退出来时，阿尔弗雷德却扣住了他的手，大腿缠上他的腰。

“等等阿尔——”

“全都、给我。”

阿尔弗雷德按着马修的肩膀，借力使劲往下一坐。深处被顶入、填满的感觉沿着脊柱一路跃进他的大脑皮层。他不知道自己有没有完整地说出那句话，但没关系，事实已经替他说完了。

他感到后穴一阵潮湿，他的内壁并不急着把马修推出去，反而亲昵地纠缠挽留他。他瘫倒在马修身上，大口喘息。

马修搂住阿尔弗雷德的背，在怀里抱紧他。

“你会发烧的。”

“你照顾我。”

“我不是担心这个。”

“马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德咬了一下马修的耳垂，表达马修总是对他不放心的不满。马修防不胜防，发出一声痛呼，于是阿尔弗雷德又舔了舔那道鲜红的齿印，“你知道我早就知道了。”

“我当然知道，”马修吻了吻阿尔弗雷德，“我的小英雄。”

“……哼。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，换来马修轻轻揉了揉他湿润的嘴唇，“凶手是那个警长的儿子，她在帮她儿子掩盖罪行。所以说打个电话就可以解决的事情，为什么非要去现场啊？”

“虽然我也同意，”马修耸耸肩，“亚瑟还在那儿等着我们呢。”

“算了。”听到亚瑟的名字，阿尔弗雷德做了个鬼脸。他决定将他们以外的所有事物抛之脑后。他挽住马修的脖子，将他们的每一寸肌肤都紧贴在一起，“我爱你，马蒂。从我们出生之前就深深爱着你。”

“我也是，阿尔。”马修轻轻笑了，“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 好孩子请绝对不要模仿阿尔弗雷德·烦人·琼斯先生的任何一种行为，包括但不限于：无视交通安全，干扰司机驾驶，轻视警方案件，鄙视专业法医，等等。


End file.
